Heroes of Olympus Son of Neptune
by Julesathena
Summary: Son of Neptune isn't out so I have thought of what it might be like. Please rate quickly, if you do I will get the next chapter out really quickly! Disclaim I am not Rick Riordan all rights of the characters and story go to him. Athough the plot is mine.


Chapter 1 JASON

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan All rights of the story and characters go to Rick Riordan. But the plot is mine

As Jason fell asleep that night, he had his weirdest dream yet. In his dream he was on a ship crowded with hideous monsters. The three that stood out from the rest was a teenage boy with sandy coloured hair and a disgusting scar running down his face. Within a heartbeat Jason realised that this was Luke, but different. He remembered Annabeth telling him that Kronos, the titan lord of time, took on Luke's body. The next one was another one that Jason recognised: Percy Jackson. There was also a boy that had a bag in his hand and seemed to have a forehead that was beaded with sweat. Beckendorf. The dead Hephaestus counsellor pressed a button on his watch and the boat instantly exploded.

With Jason watching millions of monsters blow up with Kronos escaping on a life boat. Percy took one last look at Beckendorf then jumped into the sea. Then Jason was surrounded by darkness.

He woke up, his body beaded with sweat. He was frightened at what he had just seen and (more importantly) why he had seen it. After the nightmare, he certainly didn't want to go back to sleep, but, luckily for him, it turned out he didn't have to.

"Hey you, sleepy head!" cried the sweet sound of the Aphrodite's head counsellor, Piper. "Breakfast is in half an hour and we promised Leo that we'd see how the boat was coming along."

The boat. Jason had been thinking about it for months. The idea was to sail to the roman camp to pick up the missing hero Percy Jackson and pick up the rest of the greatest heroes to beat Gaia. He was the most nervous about it because it meant going back to hone. The same home that thought that the Greeks were barbarians yet, the Greeks thought the same about the Romans.

Gaia, who was the enemy, was counting on the two types of demigod (Greek and Roman) separation, so they had to go to the roman camp pick up the rest of the seven from the prophecy to beat Gaia. Easier said than done.

Hearing Piper's voice at the door Jason though about his old life at the roman camp, and what would happen when he got there. He knew for certain that a friend called Reyna, who, like Annabeth, was daughter of Athena, had been his girlfriend when he had been at the roman camp.

Piper's voice shook him back to reality.

"Jason, are you nearly ready?" Aphrodite's head counsellor called to the son of Zeus.

"Just a minute!"Jason shouted to Piper.

Quickly, he jumped out of bed, found an orange camp half blood t-shirt, put it on, pulled on his jeans and then tied his shoe laces. He met Piper outside and…whoa…Piper was beautiful. It wasn't that her clothes made her beautiful though. In fact she wore some handed down jeans, a new camp T-shirt and a pair of walking boots, it was her presence that was so powerful, as well as the fact that her face was beautiful. Jason guessed that was what Aphrodite was really about: natural beauty. Anyway as Jason walked with Piper to the boat that the Hephaestus's cabin were building, he was shocked at how much they had done in five months. Three quarters of the ship was done. The only bit that needed to be done was the rooms, putting Festus's head on the mast and the detail of the ship.

"Hey, guys," said Leo, stepping of a ladder from where he had been painting."What do you think?" Grinned the son of Hephaestus."I thought that you could put whatever you wanted in the rooms."

Jason and Piper thought that was an amazing idea.

"Well," said Piper, her mouth breaking into a smile," my cabin is helping me decorate. We knew because you told Michel last night. My bit of ship will feel like the Aphrodite cabin is with me!"

Just then Annabeth, daughter of Athena, ran towards the ship.

"Had…vision ….about…Percy…"

Jason was very frightened at what Annabeth had just said, because he knew that Hera would only let Percy get in contact with his old camp unless it was very important.

Piper moved closer to the back of the boat towards the sea to get a better look at something in the water.

"What was it about Annabeth?"

"I saw Percy talking to a wolf who said her name was Lupa, I saw him taking out his sword Riptide and a fiery trident. Percy has all ready been claimed by his dad at this camp why would he need to be claimed again? Who is the she wolf who called herself Lupa? Why would Percy show me these images and why would Hera let me see these images? Jason I need some answers."

Jason only knew the answer to one of Annabeth's questions and was trying to figure out the answers to the other ones when, quite suddenly, a green hand grabbed Piper and pulled her into the sea.

For the next chapter I am thinking of doing Percy. Who do you think I should do, please review if you review I will get the next chapter out as quick as I can!

Bye for now, Juliet :)


End file.
